The Eeveelution Gang
by Fierystreak
Summary: Chapter 3 updated! Yes, finally I have updated this! The Eeveelution Gang's Pokémon have been stolen by a Team Rocket member. Can they get them back? Please rr.
1. Default Chapter

The Eeveelution Gang

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. You should know that by now. They belong to Nintendo. You should also know that by now. Anyway, on with the story.

Lori walked through the quiet streets of Viridian City. Lori was only twelve and she lived in Fuchsia City with her mum and younger brother Kipp. Lori was going to Pallet Town in hopes of getting her first Pokémon. She wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer when she was ten, but Lori's mother didn't think she was old enough.

Lori's parents separated when she was eight and her brother was only five. Now that she is twelve she could go on her Pokémon journey. Her brother is now nine, so he can't go on his Pokémon journey until he turns twelve also.

Lori knew what starter Pokémon she wanted. Espeon was her favourite Pokémon of all time. She loved the beautiful purple cat-looking Pokémon with the red gem on its forehead and large ears. Also it's forked tail and curious look. She would defiantly love to have a Pokémon like that. Maybe she could. Professor Oak was giving away six Eevees to anyone who could win his challenge. Lori was defiantly going to enter that challenge and hopefully win.

Finally making it to Pallet Town Lori knocked into someone. She slowly looked up at the face of a young boy about her age. He was slightly taller then her with jet-black hair. For some reason his eyes were actually golden-yellow. Lori couldn't figure out the reason for the boy's unusual eye colour. She thought that he looked a bit odd. His jet-black hair was done neatly. He wore a black un-buttoned jacked and a pair of black trousers. The guy seemed to have a thing for the colour black.

The boy looked at Lori with great distaste. Lori really didn't know why he was staring at her like that. Besides, the fact that she had almost knocked him down, she hadn't really done anything else wrong to him. It couldn't have been the way she looked. Lori was an average looking girl with waist-length lavender coloured hair and violet coloured eyes. She wore a plain purple T-shirt and a pair of lilac shorts. Maybe the boy's distaste had to do with her eye and hair colour. After all, they were a little weird.

Shaking the thought off, Lori made an effort to apologise and introduce herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you like that. I didn't see you. Really, I'm very sorry." She held out her hand. "My name is Lori. What's yours?"

The boy ignored her hand. "My name is Zeke. Next time watch out where you're going next time." He pushed past Lori and headed for Professor Oak's Lab.

Lori figured out that he must be here for his first Pokémon. She jogged up towards him. "Wait! Are you getting your first Pokémon? I am. I'm going to enter the competition and win one of those Eevees."

"Me, too," Zeke said tightly. He sounded like he really didn't wanna talk. Ignoring he entered Professor Oak's Lab.

It was a large Lab filled with filing cabinets and shelves filled with Pokéballs. The walls were off-white and a steel table was at the end of the room. Both Lori and Zeke walked up towards the steel table.

There were three more kids there. Two girls and a boy. The boy was tall for his age and had spiky blond hair. His eyes were very pale grey, almost white. He wore a yellow T-shirt and a pair of white shorts.

One of the girls had hair that was almost pale white and blue eyes. Lori thought that the girl's hair colour was very weird. She was tall, but a few inches shorter then the boy. She wore a black sleeveless top and a navy blue mini skirt.

The other girl had fiery red hair and yellow eyes. She wore a red top and a pair of maroon pants under a short burgundy skirt. She looked as if she had a fiery temper.

Lori thought that the three of them looked strange, but who was she to talk? Her hair and eye colour was also weird.

There were also six other kids. Lori didn't bother looking at all of them. She was more interested in Zeke, the other boy and the girls. There was something about them, but she couldn't quiet place it.

There were eleven kids here so far. There were surpose to be twelve. Lori saw the blond haired boy roll his eyes and heard him mutter to the blue eyed girl next to him, "Teru, he's always late." The girl giggled in her hand as the boy grinned.

Lori looked at Zeke. He looked calm. Lori was surprised at how calm someone could actually be. Wasn't he at least a little worried that Teru might not make it here?

Zeke must have known she was staring, because he looked at her. Lori blushed and turned away quickly. She didn't want him to think that she was eyeing him off or whatever.

"Sorry I'm late!" Called a voice. "I slept in and my Mum had to go to work, so she couldn't drive me here and I had to walk." The voice belonged to a boy younger then Lori. He looked about ten. He had light brown hair and black eyes. He was very short and was only up to Lori's waist. Lori wasn't exactly tall herself, but compared to this kid she was very tall. He was the only one out of the kids that Lori had looked at that least looked normal.

"Ah, Teru. You're finally here." Professor Oak said. "Ok, now that all twelve of you are here, I need you all to gather up, so you call all hear me. As you may know I have six Eevees and six other Pokémon. As we all known, Eevees are extremely rare Pokémon and are not always used as starter Pokémon. That is why I have given you this challenge. Each of the six winners gets to have an Eevee and one of these element stones. The element stones are Water Stone, Thunder stone and Fire Stone. You can use one of the stones to evolve your Eevee into your chosen Pokémon, but I only have one of each stone. In order to evolve your Eevee into an Espeon or an Umbreon you must make your Eevee happy. Of course, this will take a while. If you want an Espeon make your Eevee happy and evolve it in the daytime. If you want a Umbreon make your Eevee happy and evolve it at night. The Water Stone will evolve Eevee into the Bubble Jet Pokémon Vaporeon. The Thunder Stone will evolve Eevee into the Thunder Pokémon Jolteon. The Fire Stone will evolve Eevee into the Flare Pokémon Flareon."

Everyone suddenly got excited and Professor Oak had to calm him or her down.

"For those of you who do not get an Eevee get to choose out of these six Pokémon that can evolve with a stone: Shellder, Sunkern, Growlithe, Pikachu, Vulpix and Staryu. Does anyone have any question?"

"Yeah, wants in those Pokéballs on the table?" asked a small round faced boy.

Professor Oak smiled. "Ah, yes. Inside these Pokéballs are Pokémon for the new Pokémon Trainers that are not competing in this challenge."

"What Pokémon are inside them?" asked a small girl.

"A trainer has a choice between Pidgey, Rattata, Spearow, Nidoran Female, Nidoran Male, Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Zubat, Paras, Diglett, Psyduck, Poliwag, Abra, Machop, Tentacool, Geodude, Ponyta, Slowpoke, Magnemite, Doduo, Seel, Grimer, Shellder, Gastly, Drowzee, Krabby, Voltorb, Exeggcute, Cubone, Koffing, Rhyhorn, Horsea, Goldeen and Staryu."

I felt as if I had to ask the most important question. "What is the challenge that we have to do?"

I swear that Professor Oak looked slightly embarrassed. "Right. Up in crystal village is Crystal Cave. Inside are six different coloured crystals. Explore the cave and find one out of six crystals. Whoever finds a crystal of a certain colour gets to have an Eevee and the stone of that colour or the items that will help them to evolve."

"Simple enough," The red haired girl said. "So, how many days do we have to find one of those crystals?"

"You have two weeks," Professor Oak replied.

"What happens of you find more then one crystal?" Teru asked.

"You can only choose one crystal. If you find a crystal always take it with you, even if you don't want it, because you can swap later if you find another crystal. If you have two crystal put one back and then take the one you want."

"How do we get to the cave?" Zeke demanded.

"You'll all go on a train ride to Goldenrod City. You'll visit the Goldenrod Department Store and will each get a Pokémon to protect you, rulebook and a guidebook. The guidebook will tell you want you need to know. It's 6: 37 PM now and you will be all leaving in 7: 30 AM tomorrow. Make sure that you pack only what you need."

After he had finished the twelve kids left his Lab and head for home. Lori didn't go home just yet. She lived all the way in Fuchsia City and had walked all the way from there to Pallet Town. Instead, she went to the new Pokémart in Pallet Town, which had just opened two months ago.

Lori entered the shop and looked around. It looked more like a small wooden shack then an actual shop. Lori walked around the shop, so she could see if there was anything that she wanted.

Lori picked up a few things that she thought she might need. She brought two books about Pokémon to read, eight Pokéballs, nine Great Balls, nine Ultra Balls, sixteen Antidotes, sixteen Burn Heals, fourteen Ice Heals, eighteen Awakenings, twenty Paralyze Heals, sixteen Full Heals, twelve Potions, twenty-two Super Potions, twenty-two Full restores, twelve Revives, a bottle of water and a travel bag. Lori had always gotten lots of pocket money, so she had plenty of money to buy all this stuff.

After paying for her stuff Lori left the shop and headed for home. It was such a long walk and she'll get home about 9: 30 to 10:15. Lori defiantly knew that that defiantly wasn't a good way of going home. She had no Pokémon to protect her. Plus, she also had to get up at 6: 15 in order to get ready and meet Professor Oak and the other eleven kids at Saffron City. She then had to take the train from there to Goldenrod.

Lori hadn't been paying attention to where she was walking. She had been staring at the ground thinking. When she looked up she realised she was in Viridian City. Looking around Lori noticed that there weren't many people around today. Thinking about it she decided to take a look around for a few minutes.

Lori entered a small building. It looked almost like a house. Inside was a group of kids and black haired lady. When Lori had entered they all looked up.

The lady smiled at Lori. "Yes, may I help you?"

Lori blushed in embarrassment and shook her head. "No, sorry. I was actually just looking around town. I live all the way in Fuchsia City and it's going to take me a while to get home anyway, so I'm just taking my time."

"Well, that's ok, then. This is a Pokémon School. You're more then welcome to join us if you'd like."

Lori shook her head. "No thanks. I'm only taking a quick look around town."

"You sure? Each class session only goes for half an hour."

Lori was suddenly getting worried. The lady seemed as if she really wanted Lori to stay. "No, really. I'm sure. I have to get back home. I have a lot of things to do."

The lady stared at Lori for a few seconds and then asked, "Are you a Pokémon Trainer?"

"No, but I will be soon."

The lady nodded. "All right. When you do become a Pokémon Trainer please she me. I will have something for you."

Puzzled, Lori nodded. She then left the small school and headed towards Viridian Forest. Lori had always had no trouble getting past Viridian Forest. All the Pokémon there knew she wasn't a Pokémon Trainer, so they knew that she wouldn't harm them with trained Pokémon.

Reaching the end of Viridian Forest Lori entered Pewter City. There were more people here then there were in Viridian City. Lori was now running into a bit of difficulty right at that moment. In order for her to get home she had to travel through MT. Moon, then end up in Cerulean City, go through Rock Tunnel, end up in Lavender Town, go underground to Celadon City, go through the Bike Path and then finally the last stop Fuchsia City. The problem was that Lori didn't have a Pokémon or a bicycle, so she couldn't get home.

Lori had gone from Fuchsia City to Pallet Town by Pidgeot Airlines. Of course, now that it was getting late the Pidgeots weren't flying at this time. The Fearow Airlines stay in the sky for two hours longer then the Pidgeot Airlines, and then they're finished for the day.

Lori checked her watch. It read 7:37. Grumbling, Lori leaned against the wall of the Pokémon Centre. She had loved exercise, but this was ridiculous. Lori sat down and opened up one of her new Pokémon books to read. No point in trying to find away home, she thought. Might as well enjoy one of my new books.

"Hey, girl!"

Lori looked up. She had been reading for twenty minutes. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing reading at this time of the hour? It's too dark to read. You really need to go home."

Lori raised an eyebrow and stared at the boy in front of her. He turned out to be the blond haired boy in the lab. "I can't My home is too far away for me to get there."

"Oh," The boy said. "Never mind then. Where do you live?"

"Fuchsia City."

For some reason the boy laughed. "Me, too."

Lori frowned. "Funny, I haven't seen you around before."

"That's because my parents, older brother and I only moved there two days ago, so we haven't really explored Fuchsia City yet."

Lori nodded. "Oh. So, where did you use to live?"

"Cherrygrove City. I find it quiet a boring place. There isn't a gym there or anything. Anyway, what's your name?"

"I'm Lori Espson."

"Lori Espson?" The boy asked, puzzled.

Lori shrugged. "I have no idea. That's my surname. Take it or leave it."

"No, I just thought it was funny, because my name is actually Edgar Jolson."

"Jolson? It's almost close enough to my surname."

"Yeah, anyway my older brother let me borrow his Pidgeot. If you want too, I could give you a ride to Fuchsia City."

"I'd love to ride on a Pidgeot."

"You seem eager to ride on one."

Lori laughed for the first time in a while. "I've ridden one before. Twice actually. The first time I rode one by myself. The second time was on Pidgeot Airlines. I find that they're so easy to ride."

Edger nodded. "Yes, they are. If you win one of the Eevees what do you hope to evolve it into?"

"An Espeon."

"I'm hoping to evolve my Eevee into a Jolteon."

Edgar brought out his brother's Pidgeot and the two of them climbed abroad the huge bird. With two flaps of its wings the Pidgeot rosed into the air and headed straight for Fuchsia City.

"You've got lovely lavender coloured hair," Edgar commented nicely. "It's very unusual, but nice."

Lori blushed and mumbled a 'thank you'. "Why are your eyes almost white?"

Edgar shrugged. "That's just the way I was born. I've noticed that you've got violet coloured eyes. Have you met Zeke, Reena and Krise yet?"

"I've met Zeke, but not Reena or Krise." Lori answered.

"Oh. Well, Reena is the girl with the almost pale white coloured hair and blue eyes. She's very sweet, but quiet. She's a terrific swimmer. I've heard that she wants to evolve her Eevee into a Vaporeon if she gets one. The other girl, Krise, is the redhead with the yellow eyes. She's a real hot-tempered girl. She wants to evolve her Eevee into a Flareon if she gets one. I've also heard that those two don't like each other."

"Do you know anything about Zeke?" Lori asked.

"That guy?" Edgar rolled his eyes. "All I know is that he wants to evolve his Eevee into a Umbreon. I don't really know how to explain him. He shuts himself from the world most of the time. He never laughs or smiles. I've seen him several times. The first time was when I almost bumped into him. I apologised, but he told me to watch where I was going next time. I had always found him rude."

"I'm sure he's not that bad," Lori reasoned. "He's probably just had a bad life or something."

"Yeah, probably." Edgar replied doubtfully.

"What about Teru? He looked normal enough."

"Teru probably is normal. He looks ten, but is actually eleven. He's the same age as Reena. If he had an Eevee he wouldn't evolve it. He's always late for class or whatever. I mean, he's never really on time with anything. Despite always being late he actually has a rather quiet personality. As if he doesn't really know what to say in front of other people."

Lori sighed a little. Except for Teru, all of them looked different. The six of them had different hair or eye colour from other people. Thinking, Lori pulled back a lock of lavender hair from her eyes and looked down below ground level.

They were flying above Celadon City, so it wouldn't be long before they would reach Fuchsia City. It was a smooth ride and Lori was actually enjoying it.

"Do you know Reena's, Zeke's, Krise's and Teru's surnames?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I do. Teru's surname is Eeson or something like that. Reena's is Vason, Krise's is Flason and Zeke's is Umson. They're very weird names."

"Have you noticed that all our names are similar and that they have part of the Eeveelution's name on it?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. Weird, huh?"

Lori nodded. "Very."

"We're here, I'll just get Pidgeot to land."

Pidgeot flew down gracefully and then landed gently on the ground. The big bird had landed right near a Pokémon Centre. Both Edgar and Lori got off the Bird Pokémon, and Edgar recalled it.

"Well, here we are. Fuchsia City." Edgar said, spreading his arms wide.

"It's beautiful is some ways. Look, I really have to go. It's 9:47 PM and my Mum will be worried."

Edgar nodded. "Yeah, better not keep you waiting. Hey, listen, would you like me to pick you up on my brother's Pidgeot tomorrow, so you can get to Vermillion City? The Pidgeot and Fearow Airlines are on strike for two days in a row."

"I would love to. Thanks."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 6: 20 AM."

After they said there goodbyes Lori headed for home. She reached her house and took out her key from her shorts pocket. She put the key in the lock and turned it. Lori opened the door to the sound of her brother playful screams and the smell of her mother's cooking.

Walking into the kitchen Lori dumped her new backpack with her stuff inside it on the kitchen table. Lori walked towards the refrigerator, opened it and took out a can of coke. She sipped it while watching her Mum cook and her brother run around the table.

Her mother looked up from her cooking. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for tomorrow?"

"I already have." Lori replied. "I've just got to change my stuff from the old backpack to the new one I brought."

"What about homework?"

"Done that."

"Well, then maybe you can clean up your room. Those Espeon posters are getting out of hand. They've practically covered up your whole bedroom wall. There are too many books on Espeon on your desk. I'm pretty sure you have your Espeon Dairy and Journal on your bed. Your bed needs to be made and I suggest you fluff up your pillow."

Lori groaned. She liked the way her room looked. "Anything else?"

"Yes, you can clean up that bedroom floor of yours. It looks disgusting. You've got too many junk in that room of yours."

Grumbling, Lori made her way upstairs and into her room. Sighing, she started to clean up her room. She got a plastic bag and put all her rubbish and other stuff that she didn't want. Finishing that she decided to rearrange all her Espeon posters. She had managed to fix them up, so that they weren't all completely covering her bedroom walls.

Lori then cleaned up her desk. Dusting her computer and piling her books neatly and put them at the back of her desk, near the computer. Lori put her dairy and journal in her new backpack.

For the first time ever Lori actually made an effort to really clean up her room. Usually she would just put her stuff in the wardrobe, but this time she wasn't going to. Lori opened her wardrobe and peered inside. Inside she had loads of clothes, shoes and other things. She got rid of any rubbish and junk that she didn't want. She then took out the clothes that were too big for her or too small.

Lori put the clothing she didn't want on her bed. She would give them to Nicole and her older sister later. Both of them love Lori's clothes, so Lori always ends up giving them the clothes that don't fit her.

Now finished Lori stepped back to admire her handy work. She was impressed. Her room looked much bigger then before now that she had cleaned it up. Feeling bored, she transferred her stuff from her old bag into her new one. She then put in some clothes, a book, some food, and a couple of other things as well.

Lori looked at the clock on her bedside table. It read 9:54 PM. Feeling tired she decided to go to bed straight after dinner.

Lori walked down stairs and straight into the kitchen. Her Mum was setting up the table, while her brother stood and watched. He was sucking on a red coloured lollypop. Lori sighed. Her brother had done it again. Kipp was such a spoilt little brat, but he was still Lori's brother.

Tonight's dinner turned out to be pork chops and patatoes. Lori loved pork chops and patatoes. It was one of her favourite foods. On the other hand, Kipp hated this stuff. Instead, he was munching away on some fish fingers.

After dinner Lori went straight back to her room. She got dressed into her pyjamas and got into bed. She then turned her bedside table lamp of and her whole room was plunged into darkness.

_____________________________________________________________________

The next morning Lori woke up to the sound of her beeping alarm. Today was Thursday. Lori knew that she had a challenge to do. She got up, even though she was still tired, and got dressed. By the time she had finished the clock red 6:15.

Lori ate her breakfast in a hurry. In just five minutes Edgar will be picking her up. Finishing her breakfast at world record time Lori washed her bowl grabbed her backpack and ran quickly out the door.

Now outside Lori looked around. Edgar wasn't here yet. Lori checked her watch. It read 6: 17 AM. Just three more minutes and he'll be here.

Three minutes later Lori spotted Edgar on his brother's Pidgeot. The Pidgeot flew down and landed a metre way from Lori. Lori ran up to greet them.

"Hey, Edgar. Looks like you actually made it."

"Did I come at a wrong time?" Edgar asked, looking at Lori's quickly brushed hair.

"Nope, defiantly not."

"Well, that's good then. Climb on."

Lori climbed onto the huge bird and the Pidgeot opened its wings, flapped them twice and rose into the air.

Lori loved the breeze blowing through her lavender hair. The day was peaceful and nothing could ruin it. Or could it?

"This is fantastic!" Lori yelled out from the sear joy of flying. "I love this!"

"Yeah, it sure is great." Edgar said. He looked down. "We're right above Celadon City. It shouldn't be to long before we get to Saffron City."

Lori looked down. She could see the big building or the department store. She could also see the Game Corner and Pokémon Centre. Looking straight ahead she thought she saw something. A purplish glow of light in the sky. It flashed once and then disappeared as quickly as it had come. For a few seconds a yellow coloured light also appeared. This one appeared like a flash of lightning. It to disappeared.

"What do you think that was?" Edgar asked, voice slightly shaky.

Lori shook her head. "I don't know. We're the only ones who saw, though. Everyone down below is acting as if those colours never appeared."

Lori was right. Edgar looked down. They were right above Lavender Town. All the people down there were acting completely normal.

Both Edgar and Lori decided not to worry about it for now as Edgar's Pidgeot landed on the city of Saffron. Getting of the large bird Lori opened her backpack, took out a Pokémon pellet and gave it to the Pidgeot as a thank you. The Pidgeot squawked its thanks and was then recalled back into its Pokéball.

Edgar and Lori walked towards the group. Lori had noticed that Zeke was standing away from the group. This time he was wearing sunglasses, navy blue trousers and a red jacket.

Reena and Krise were well away from each other. Krise had her red hair up in a neat ponytail. Reena's strangely almost white hair was hang down loosely past her shoulders. I was wet as if she had just gotten out of the water.

"Now that we are all here I want to introduce you to William. He will be travelling with you on your train journey. Please always listen to him."

Every kid nodded, including Zeke. The train came onto the platform and all twelve formed a line. Lori was behind Edgar, but in front of Krise. Krise looked her up and down as the twelve of them waited for the other people to get of the train.

Two minutes later everyone was on and the train were now riding towards Goldenrod. Once there everyone got off the train and exited the train station. William walked them into the city and then stopped in front of a huge building.

"This is Goldenrod Department Store. We're going to go inside for a few minutes. Please follow me."

The kids entered the building. Lori looked around. The first floor was pretty big, but there was nothing to buy in here. A lady was behind the counter. William walked up to her.

"Can you please tell me where Mr. Chad Locklin is?"

"He'll be done here shortly."

My Locklin was the manager. He come down stairs in his black suit and trousers. He was an overweight man in his early thirties. He had straight black hair that had been sleeked back with lots of gel. His eyes were a pale blue colour. He shook hands with William.

"It's nice to see you again, William." Locklin said.

"It's nice to see you, too." William replied.

"So, I guess these kids are ready to get a Pokémon." Locklin said.

William nodded. "Yep, they are." He turned towards Lori and the rest of the kids. "You will all be given one Pokéball. It will contain a Pokémon that you will use to protect yourself with."

Mr. Locklin handed everyone a Pokéball. Lori clutched hers tightly; wondering what Pokémon was inside.

"Please only open those Pokéballs once you get inside the cave." Locklin said. "I do not want an Onix or whatever inside the building."

They were then giving a rulebook and a guidebook. After that William and the students exited the building. William then took them to a place that Lori had never been to. It had lushes green grass and hills all over the place. Flowers of many different colours were here and there.

Up ahead was a large cave. The group walked closer towards it. The cave was huge and looked almost like a bluish-grey mountain. They went inside and discovered that the cave was very roomy. They were on a ledge. Below them was a lava pool.

William stopped the group and looked around. "Ok, your all on your own now. Whatever you do, please do it carefully. Always read the guide and rule book."

He left. The group started muttering about which way they should go. There were at least twenty different tunnels. Lori ended up going in the tunnel right at the end, while Edgar went inside the tunnel next to her.

The tunnel was dark, but the lanterns on the cave walls mostly lighted it up. She kept walking, not knowing what she might find. The cave tunnel was long, way too long. After twenty minutes she stopped walking.

"This is ridiculously," She mumbled in frustration. "How am I surpose to find a colour crystal if these tunnels are too long?" Suddenly she clicked her fingers. "I know, maybe my new Pokémon can help."

Lori took the Pokéball out of her jeans pocket and tossed it on the ground. Out emerged a small furry red fox-like creature with six darker red tails. Lori just stared at it. She didn't know what it was.

"Hey there little one," Lori said gently. "Do you reckon you could please help me find a coloured crystal?"

"Vul! Vul!" The fox-like creature said. Without saying anything else, she ran straight back the way Lori come and out of the tunnel. Lori followed closely as the Fox Pokémon ran into another tunnel. This one was shorter then the other one and in no time Lori and her Pokémon had reached the end.

Lori looked around. She was in a large room. On her left was a lava pool. She could feel the heat from the hot molten lava. On her right was a pool filled with icy cold water. To keep cool, Lori moved closer to the icy pool. In front of her was a funny looking large rock. It grew up to her chest. On the rock was a bright purple crystal.

Lori stared at the crystal. Its glowing purple aura was making her slightly dizzy. She stared at it for a few more seconds and then finally picked it up. Holding it in her warm, gentle hands she put it in her jeans pocket where it would be safe.

Recalling her Pokémon, she walked through the tunnel back the way she came. Exciting the tunnel she noticed that Zeke, Teru, Reena, Krise and a few other kids were waiting for the others to come out from one of the tunnels. Lori couldn't see Edgar. He mustn't have come out yet.

Lori stood near Reena to wait for him. After a while of waiting her and Reena actually got into a friendly conversation. Reena had ended up finding the blue crystal.

"Yeah, so what if you found the blue crystal." Krise snapped rudely. "I've found the red crystal and you don't hear me bragging about it."

"I wasn't bragging!" Reena shot back. "I was just telling Lori, that's all. What's it to you anyway?"

"Nothing. You just sound like an idiot."

Reena's mouth dropped open. She seemed angry and upset at the same time. "You can't say bad stuff about me. You don't even know me."

"I know enough to know what you are," Krise replied smugly, flicking back her long red hair.

Not having a come back, Reena kept silent. So what if Krise thought she was an idiot or whatever? Reena knew that she wasn't one, so it didn't really worry her.

Edgar had finally come out from one of the tunnels. He was obviously happy, because he was grinning from ear to ear. He walked up towards Lori.

"Hey, Lori. How did you go? I found the yellow crystal. It was so easy to find."

Lori grinned and held up the purple crystal. "Got one. Man, that was so easy. I expected to be hard, but it defiantly wasn't."

"I found the brown crystal," Teru added. He was beaming all over.

Zeke shrugged and said in a dull done, "I found the black crystal."

"What Pokémon did you guys get?" Asked Edgar.

"I'm not really sure what it is. It looks like a fox with red fur and six tails." Lori said.

Krise rolled her eyes. "How can you expect to be a Pokémon Trainer if you don't know what Pokémon you're catching. It's called a Vulpix. Make sure you get it through your thick head, so I won't have to tell you again."

Lori growled angrily and moved forward to tell Krise a thing or two, but someone grabbed her arm to stop her. Turning her head around to face he people she found that it was Edgar. He had a stern look on his face. Lori glared at him.

"Don't, Lori. She's not worth it."

Lori calmed down and nodded. "All right. But if she says something like that again she better watch it, and next time I won't hold back."

Edgar nodded. "Ok, just chill. Don't go round bashing people up no matter what they say about you. You got that?"

Lori nodded. "Ok, fine. I won't, but that won't stop me for telling her a thing or two if she does it again. Anyway, what Pokémon did the rest of you get?"

"I got a Larvitar," Teru said. "Its so cool looking."

"I got a Pikachu," Reena said with a smile. "It's so cute."

"Yeah, whatever. I got a Bulbasaur. Big deal." Krise rolled her eyes.

"I got a Growlithe," Edgar said happily. "He actually listens to me."

"What about you, Zeke?" Lori asked.

"A Scyther," Zeke replied, not really sounding as if he wanted to join in the conversation.

Half an hour later the students were back at Professor Oak's Lab. They were all waiting to see what would happen.

Prof. Oak came in with a medium-sized bag. He put it on the floor next to him. "Ok, everyone. Earlier today I asked the twelve of you to find the colour crystals. These crystals came in six colours brown, blue, yellow, red, black and purple. Teru had found the brown crystal. He will be given an Eevee that will not evolve a Pokédex and four Pokéballs. Reena had found the blue crystal. She will be given an Eevee, Water Stone, Pokédex and four Pokéballs. Krise had found the red crystal and she will be given an Eevee, a Fire Stone, a Pokédex and four Pokéballs. Edgar had found the yellow crystal. He will be given an Eevee, Thunder Stone, Pokédex and four Pokéballs. Zeke found the black crystal and he'll be given an Eevee, items to help it evolve into an Umbreon, a Pokédex and four Pokéballs. Lori had found the purple crystal. She will be given an Eevee, items to help it evolve into an Espeon, a Pokédex and four Pokéballs."

Everyone clapped and cheered. Except for Zeke who didn't say nor do anything, and Krise who just rolled her eyes.

"Now the rest of you have all ready chosen your starter Pokémon. You are allowed to keep the Pokémon you got from Goldenrod City Department Store. Now that you all have a Pokémon the rest is up to you. Oh, and can I please she Teru, Reena, Edgar, Krise, Lori and Zeke alone please?"

Everyone left except for the people the Professor Oak wanted to talk to. Lori was starting to wonder what the professor wanted to talk to them about.

"Now I know that this might seem a pain to all of you, but now that you each have an Eevee I would strong recommend that the six of you travel together on your Pokémon journey."

"Why?" Krise demanded.

"I can't tell you yet, but I really suggest you do so." Professor Oak answered.

Lori was worried. Would something bad happen if they separated?

"Ok, fine," Zeke said. "We'll work together, but since I'm the oldest we'll do things my way. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and then they all left the lab.

Reena took out the Water Stone and touched it on her Eevee's nose. Her Eevee was covered in a bright white light. When it had gone Reena's Eevee was now bigger. It was light blue in colour with a fin on each side of its head. Around its next was a fin frill. Its eyes were completely black and it had a dolphin-like light blue tail.

"What's that?" Lori asked.

"A Vaporeon." Reena answered with a smile. "Isn't she just the cutest?"

Edgar ignored her and touched the Thunder Stone on his Eevee's nose. His Eevee was also covered in a white light. When it had disappeared everyone could see that Edgar's Eevee was now bigger then before and was cover in spiky yellow fur. It had a spiky white frill around its neck and black eyes. It didn't look as if it had a tail. It also had long yellow ears on top of its head.

"Wow! My Jolteon looks so cool." Edgar said happily.

Krise's Eevee was now bigger then before and covered in red fur. It had a yellow mane and fluffy tail. Its ears were long and red and it had black eyes.

"Flareon," Krise smirked lightly. "Defiantly one of the greatest Pokémon ever."

Zeke didn't say anything as he handed his Eevee the necessary items that would help him evolve. It took a while, but at long last Zeke's Eevee was happy enough to evolve.

The new Pokémon was completely black all over. On its forehead, sides, legs and tail were golden rings that kept on glowing from time to time. The creature's eyes were dark red and its jet-black tail stuck straight out.

"Umbreon," Zeke whispered drastically. "A dark-type evolution of Eevee. No Psychic moves can harm it. It is also the ultimate Pokémon type." He had said it in the kind of voice that made everyone not want to argue.

"Looks like I have to wait for day time until I can get an Espeon." Lori said.

Krise shrugged, but didn't say anything.

Zeke looked at each one of the members in turn. "Ok, we have to go on this Pokémon Journey together and since I'm the oldest, we'll do things my way. Got that?"

Everyone nodded. It was hard to argue with Zeke, because he had this aura around him. It was almost like he was meant to be the leader. Zeke headed straight towards Viridian City and without a word the rest followed.

_____________________________________________________________________

Mmm! Ok, so they all have different personalities, but hopefully they'll lighten up a little. I'm really sure yet, but this might turn into another arthro fic. Then again, it might not.

Please read and review, because it helps me to write better. I hope you enjoyed it.

Fierystreak.


	2. The journey begins and the Rocky Pokémon...

Ok, the second chapter is here and hopefully it'll be much more interesting then the first one. I'm just going to reply to these reviews, because everyone does it and it helps to answer questions or whatever

To whoever you are (There was no name): Yeah, I had actually gotten Zeke just the way I wanted him to be. Lori and Edger are also just the way I wanted them to be. Oh and Edger is surpose to be the cool one. Zeke is the dark, cold one. Lori is the understanding one. Krise is the hothead one. Teru is the quiet one and Reena is the gentle peacemaker.

To Moiraine Sedai: Actually most of my spelling mistakes occur, because I keep hitting the wrong keys. As for the conciseness and gramma I'm still working on that.

To Katie: I'm glad you loveeeeeeeeeeeee it! ^_^

To Spidersense: What makes you think its like Digimon? It's not like the Pokemon say Vulpixmon digivolve to Ninetalesmon or whatever. ^_^ Nor, does it resemble anything like it.

To MidnightUmbreon: Yeah I also like Eeveelutions. I'm sorry that I didn't make Zeke a girl, but I thought it would have been better to have three boys and three girls. I'll also read your stories as soon as I get a couple of things done and I'll review, too.

To Violet Angel: I'm glad you love it and Eeveelutions are lovable. ^_^ I like Espeons. Actually I write my stories on Microsoft Word and it actually spells 'defiantly' this way, but maybe it has something to do with the different country spelling. I'm not really sure.

To Espeon (No, not the Pokémon ^_^): I'm glad you think its cool and that you love it. Here's more more more more more more more more more more more more more more. Jeez, that's tiring. *Takes a deep breath* more more more more more more more more more more more more more more! ^_^

To Somebody (OMG! I'm replying to somebody! ^_^): I'm glad you like it.

Note to all: I hope you'll like this chapter also. ^_^

Chapter 2

Lori had gotten her Espeon the next day. As soon as she had she began to train the cat-like Pokémon. Making her battle every single Pokémon that come across them. Lori's Espeon hadn't learned any Psychic moves yet, but with a lot more training she should learn Psybeam and then Psychic.

Zeke had wanted everyone's Pokémon to become strong before they decided to go and battle in the Pewter Gym. Teru's Eevee Frisky was level 14, but the little guy could defiantly not hope to win against two Rock-type Pokémon. However, Tyrant, his Larvitar, was level 18 and being a Ground type he defiantly had a chance.

Reena's Vaporeon Acqua was level 18 and could defiantly stand the chance of winning against the powerful Rock types. Too bad the same thing couldn't be said for Spark her level 17 Pikachu. Electricity was weak against Rock and the only thing that was easy enough to electrocute was the Pidgeys and Spearows that passed by.

Edgar's level 21 Jolteon Electrique also had the same trouble. He was stronger then Spark, but until he learn Double Kick it made no difference. His level 25 Growlithe Deathbreath didn't have the upper hand either, but it was the biggest level Pokémon out of the whole group.

Krise's level 17 Flareon, which she had named Feuer, was even weaker against Rock types, because she was at a lower level then Deathbreath. Still, Krise's level 19 Bulbasaur called Razor was defiantly the right Pokémon for the job in earning Krise her first ever badge.

Lori's level 18 Espeon Psychique stood a chance, but she wasn't a Pokémon with the type advantage against Rock types so it could go either way. The big problem was that she only had Vulpes her level 16 Vulpix to back her up if Psychique fainted.

Zeke's level 20 Umbreon Foncé also had a chance against Brock's Rock type Pokémon, but Blade he's level 16 Scyther probably stood no chance at all.

In the last hour and a half of knowing each other the most sensible person of the group was Zeke. He always seemed to want to get things ready. He was well prepared and had even put on a pair of sunglasses to cover up his dark red eyes. (A/N: Yeah, I changed his eyes from golden-yellow to dark red, because Umbreon's have dark red eyes.) This was the reason why their Pokémon were at such a high level in a small amount of time.

As well as training against wild Pokémon they had also battled against each other to gain experience points. Teru needed more training, but he's Pokémon were becoming stronger and stronger. However, a battle against Electrique had made Frisky lose his second battle.

Reena didn't really understand the concept of Pokémon battles and always messed up a command or just didn't know what to do next. She kept on getting help from Lori and Edger.

Edger was defiantly a master of Pokémon battles. His Growlithe had even managed to beat Zeke's Scyther, but unfortunately, his Jolteon couldn't beat Zeke's Umbreon.

Krise's Flareon and Bulbasaur were defiantly well trained and it wasn't that longer before the two became Krise's most adored and truly cherished Pokémon.

Lori might not have known the names of the Pokémon, but when it came to Espeons and battling she was a pro. The only trouble was that Psychique had trouble beating Foncé, because of her weakness against Dark Pokémon. Vulpes was especially good at toasting Blade with an well-aimed Ember attack.

The others were good at battling, but Zeke was way better. His Umbreon had won every battle, but his Scyther had lost a few. Still, Blade was strong enough to defeat the Pokémon around the areas they were walking in.

The day was brighter then usual, but there weren't many trainers around. Most people weren't trainers and were just wondering around. Those that were trainers either had weak Pokémon or just didn't want to battle.

Besides gaining stronger Pokémon they had also managed to gain a rival each. Teru's rival Michael had a level 19 Machop named Battle and a level 19 Totodile named Snap. Of course, Frisky had lost his battle against Battle and Tyrant had lost against Snap.

Reena's rival was also no pushover. Her rival, Christen, had a level 20 Mareep named Fleece and a level 22 Sandshrew named Sandy.

Edger's own rival, Rodger, was also a tough trainer. He owned Marrow the level 18 Cubone and Jet the level 17 Squirtle.

Krise's rival was defiantly one tough opponent. Her name was Amanda and she had a level 19 Marill named Bubbles and a level 28 Charmander named Flamechamber. It was this Charmander that had gotten the Eeveelution Gang, a name that Edger had chosen, worried. Not only had Flamechamber had managed to beat Feuer, but also everyone of the Eeveelution Gang's Pokémon.

Lori's rival was named Cybil. Cybil seemed so sure about winning against Psychique and Vulpes with her level 21 Houndoom Darkness and level 14 Staryu Gem. However, Lori was also confident in getting her Pokémon to beat Cybil's Pokémon.

Zeke's rival was also a tricky one to beat. Malcolm had a level 20 Onix named Rocksnake and a level 21 Spearow named Furious. Furious kept on managing to beat Blade, but Rocksnake had a bit of trouble against Foncé. Still, if there was a Pokémon with the chance to defeat Foncé it'll still have to be Rocksnake or Flamechamber. Rocksnake just had to gain more levels and evolve into the powerful Steelix and as Dark types are weak against Steel types Foncé probably wouldn't have a chance.

The weakest Pokémon was Gem. Gem the Staryu was at a lower level then the rest. Flamechamber may have been at a higher level, but Foncé was defiantly the strongest. At the moment only Flamechamber had a chance of winning against Foncé.

The Eeveelution Gang hadn't come across their rivals for almost two hours now. Their first battle against each other was very tense. Especially the battle against Flamechamber and Deathbreath, the two highest level Pokémon. The battle against Rocksnake and Foncé was also tough. No one thought that Foncé could win against such a powerful Pokémon.

This still didn't mean that Zeke's Umbreon had the chance of beating Brock's Onix. Brock's Onix may have been only at a lower level then Rocksnake, but it was still more experienced.

Training was much harder to do these days, because of the lack of wild Pokémon. Still, they had managed to do quiet a lot of training and had mostly battled each other for the experience.

Now they were on their way to Pewter City to win a Boulder Badge from the Pewter City Gym Leader, but first Lori and Zeke had to figure out how to beat Rock types without Water, Grass, Fighting and Ground Pokémon.

Teru wanted to go first. It was Edger who decided to do it in a certain order. First Teru was going to battle, then Reena, then Edger, then Krise, then Lori and lastly Zeke.

Teru had healed his Pokémon in order to get ready for the big battle. He was going to use Frisky against whatever first Pokémon Brock would send out. Brock now had six powerful Rock-type Pokémon that are all fully evolved.

While Teru stood in front of Brock in the battlefield the others were waiting for their turn on the bench. Brock had already called out his Golem and was now getting ready for Teru to choose his first Pokémon.

Teru swallowed. This was his first battle and he was hoping that Frisky would at least beat some of the Pokémon before he'd have to use Tyrant, but Frisky would never be able to make a dent in this rocky creature. He knew what he had to do, so instead of ordering Frisky to the battlefield he threw a Pokéball out onto the field.

"Go, Tyrant!" He yelled and the small weird, but cute-looking Rock/Ground combo Pokémon emerged.

"Larvitar?" Tyrant questioned the round boulder-like creature in front of it. He was confused. Most of his opponents were smaller then him and could either fly, crawl on the ground, walk or do other things, but none of them wore a huge boulder around their middle.

"Don't worry about its size, Tyrant!" Teru advised. "You have the type advantage, so use Bite!"

Tyrant nodded and used a deadly Bite attack on Golem's hard boulder-like, but it had no effect.

Tyrant jumped out of the way when Brock had ordered Golem to use its Rollout attack.

"Damn!" Teru muttered. "Tyrant doesn't know any Ground-type moves. I have to think of something before he becomes a flat pancake."

"Larvitar!" Tyrant said worriedly as he dodged Golem's Rollout attacks.

"Hang in their, Tyrant!" Teru yelled. "I think I might have a plan!"

"Larvi?" Tyrant asked as this time he dodged a fallen rock, because Golem was now using its Rock Throw.

Teru thought that it was odd from the first Gym Leader to use a strong Pokémon like Golem in a Rookie Trainer's first gym battle. Maybe Brock thought he had come from Johto and had captured Larvitar in Silver Cave.

"OK, Tyrant, let's see if this works!" Teru yelled as Earthquake was almost hit by the boulder-like Pokémon. "Use Leer!"

Tyrant was a bit confused on how that was going to help, but if his trainer thought that it was a good idea then he couldn't ignore his trainer's orders. From his eyes he produced out twin red beams of light, which hit the Golem's boulder-like body.

Tyrant watched in fascination as the Golem stopped suddenly, as if in sudden pain. He had never seen the Leer attack before or even had used it up until now. Before he was captured to be someone's Pokémon he had never protected himself from danger, so he was only a baby Larvitar. But his trainer had made him from level 5 to level 18 and even though Teru was just a kid he couldn't let his trainer down.

Obeying his trainer's next orders Tyrant opened his mouth and clamped them shut on the Golem's boulder-like body and bit down as hard as he could until...

Crrr-uuuh-cccchh!

Tyrant's jaws had broken up bits of Golem's protective boulder-like body in pieces. Not completely, because Golem still had parts of its rocky body. As soon as the Golem bellowed Tyrant slammed into its side to knock it down.

Teru laughed as he ran to pick up Larvitar, who had just grown an extra level. "You did great, Tyrant! I'm so proud of you! Ready for the next match?"

"Lar-lar Vitar!" Tyrant said, expressing his trainer's excitement.

Teru grinned at his Pokémon and turned to face Brock who looked thoughtful. "You are strong for someone so young. I take it that this isn't your first Gym Battle?"

"No, it is. I got Larvitar from Goldenrod City not Silver Cave like you probably think."

"Aha! I see. Well, then, since you Larvitar has beaten my Golem then there's no reason for me to continue. You have proofed yourself well. Go and sit with the others while I'll battle the next challenger."

Teru sat down on the bench next to Lori who looked slightly nervous. Zeke down looked calm, Edger looked Confident and Krise just looked like her normal cocky hothead self. Reena on the other hand was getting Acqua's Pokéball ready. Even though Acqua was already out of her Pokéball, she probably just wanted to get ready in case she lost and she had to take Acqua to the Pokémon Centre.

As Reena sent out Acqua into the battlefield Brock threw a Pokéball onto the ground and out emerge the huge towering Onix.

Reena looked a bit fearful, but called out, "Don't let its size worry you, Acqua! Use your Sand-Attack! Lower it's accuracy so that it can't attack!"

Acqua did just as Reena had told her to do and used her tail to throw dust into Onix's eyes. The Rock/Ground combo Pokémon let out a huge roar of pain before using his tail to knock Acqua off her pawed feet, but she dodged it by jumping high into the air.

"Quick, Acqua!" Reena cried out, sensing victory. "Use a Water Gun attack before you land on the ground! Aim at Onix's head!"

Acqua blasted out a powerful blast of cold icy water straight at Onix's head. He thrashed about, but to now avail. Acqua then did a quick tail whip before finishing the towering Rock Pokémon with a final Water Gun. Tired and wet the Onix had fainted and Brock had to recall the Rock Snake back inside his Pokéball.

Reena was thrilled that she had won her first Gym match. She punched her right fist into the air and started dancing around. Her Vaporeon cheered in her own next to her as it chatted, "Vapore! Vapore! Vapore!"

"Neat work, Reena." Brock commented. "Your Vaporeon defeated my Onix and didn't even get a single scratch on her. You defiantly deserve the Boulder Badge." He handed Reena the Boulder Badge and she clipped it on the front of her backpack. Brock turned towards Edgar, Krise, Lori and Zeke who hadn't even battled yet and signed. "Well, there's only four of you left and one of you has got to lose."

Lori, who was sitting on the bench and swinging her legs back and forth, grinned. "Nope. Don't think so." She replied cheerfully. "Our Pokémon are highly trained and not one of us has a weakness to Rock or Ground types."

"Um, excuse me my Pokémon are both weak against Rock and Ground Pokémon." Edgar pointed out.

"And I do have a Flareon." Krise added, speaking as if Lori was the stupidest person on the whole planet.

Lori decided to ignore Krise's tone of voice. Instead she said, "So what are you three going to use?"

Edgar thought about it for a moment. "It depends on what her sends out. If he chooses Kabutops, Omastar or Aerodactly I'm going to use Electrique. If he uses Rhydon, Sudowoodo or any other Rock-type then I'm going to use Deathbreath."

"Maybe you should use Deathbreath." Reena suggested helpfully. "After all, he is your strongest Pokémon."

"Yeah, but he's also weak against the Rock, Ground and Water Pokémon in this Gym, so I have to be careful who I choose." Edgar pointed out.

Krise was checking her fingernails for any signs of dirt. "Out of my Pokémon I would of course use Bulbasaur. He has a type advantage against Rock, Ground and Water types, so he can take out all of Brock's Pokémon." She laughed. "Hah! Razor could beat those Rock Pokémon without using his Grass-type attacks."

"If you say so." Lori mumbled.

Brock stood waiting, a Pokéball clutch in his right hand. Without a word he tossed the Pokéball and out emerged an Omastar. Edgar luckily had Electrique's Pokéball clutched in his hand and not Deathbreath's. As soon as Electrique at entered the battle Brock instantly ordered his Omastar to use its Hydro Pump.

Electrique dodged the water attack and attacked back with his own powerful Thundershock attack. Omastar dodged the attack, but just barely. He stood back up and glared at Electrique, who glared back.

"Omastar, Tackle!" Brock called out.

"You, too, Lightning!" Edgar ordered.

The two Pokémon charged head on towards each other. As they began to get closer to each other they both lowered their heads down and put on an extra burst of speed.

When their heads connected with each other there was a sicking crack and both Pokémon flew back from each other and hit the wall behind them. While Brock ran towards his Omastar, Edgar went to see if Electrique was all right.

Edgar picked up his Jolteon in his arms. His Jolteon was conscious, but barely. "You Ok, Electrique?"

"Jolt! Jolt!" Electrique said weakly.

Brock walked over towards Edgar and held out his hand, palm up. On his palm was the boulder badge. Edgar looked at it in surprise as Brock explained. "My Omastar is knocked-out, but your Jolteon isn't. Besides, you Jolteon has a type advantage against my Omastar, so it would have more likely won anyway."

Edgar smiled before taking the badge and pinning it on the inside of his jacket. He then returned Electrique to his Pokéball and sat on the bench next to Lori, while Krise stood up.

Krise held a Pokéball in her right hand. The look on her face was cocky, determined. She grinned menacingly and tossed the ball onto the filled. "Prepare to be thrashed! Go, Razor!"

Out came Ms. Hot-Head's Bulbasaur. The Grass/Poison combo called out his name repeatedly and then got ready for a Vine Whip attack. His vines wrapped around the Rhydon as soon as it was let out of its Pokéball.

Rhydon didn't seem to wanna give up so easily. Before Krise or Razor knew what was happening Rhydon had grabbed Razor's vines and was pulling the Plant Pokémon closer and closer towards him.

"Oh no!" Krise cried out desperately. "Hurry, Razor! Try to break free!"

"Bulba-sooorrree!" Razor whispered as he tried to tug his vines lose from the huge Rhino-like Pokémon.

"Quick, Rhydon, use Seismic Toss!" Brock ordered.

Rhydon lifted Razor by his vines and tossed him over his shoulder. Razor landed hard on the ground, but still managed to get back up again.

"Alright! Way to go, Razor!" Krise cheered, jumping up and down. "Now use Tackle attack!"

Razor charged at Rhydon at full speed. His head connected against the huge Pokémon steel-like body, but he just bounced off. Razor landed unhurt and shook his head a few times.

"Bulba?" Razor had a confused look on his face. He turned to Krise and mumbled, "Bulba sore sore bulb?"

"Try another Vine Whip, but this time just hit it!" Krise ordered. "Don't let it grab you!"

Once again Razor's vines where extended out, but instead of wrapping around Rhydon the vines began to hit the Rhydon like some sort of whip. The vines did this serval times as Rhydon tried to stop them, but couldn't. A while latter Rhydon was lying on the ground defeated.

Krise cheered and returned her Bulbasaur back inside his Pokéball. She then pinned her newly earned Boulder Badge on the front of her T-Shirt and walked towards the bench and sat down next to Zeke.

Lori took a deep breath and stood up. It was just her and Zeke left, but which Pokémon would Brock choose? A Kabutops, Sudowoodo, Aerodactyl or another Pokémon?

Lori sent out her Espeon into the battlefield, while Brock chooses an Aerodactyl. As soon as the ancient Pokémon was released from its ball it began flying around in circles above Psychique.

"Don't worry about it being a Flying/Rock type Psychique!" Lori advised. "Just concentrate on the battle and you'll be all right."

"Essssssspeon!" Psychique replied with a nod of her head. She took a fighting stance and watched Aerodactyl with her violet coloured eyes.

Lori pulled a lose strand of lavender coloured hair behind her left hair and then pointed at Aerodactyl. "Ok, Psychique use your Tackle attack!"

Psychique took a running leap up towards the Aerodactyl and tackled the ancient Pokémon high in the air. Aerodactyl gave an angry cry and turn to face Psychique, who had landed on all four paws.

"Aerodactyl, use Take Down!" Brock called out to his Pokémon.

"Aeeeeeroodactyl!" The Pterosaur-like Pokémon cried out as it zoomed straight down towards Psychique from up in the air.

Psychique dodged the attack and used another Tackle. Amazingly the Aerodactyl gave one cry of pain and then slumped forward onto the floor. At first Lori looked confused, but then she cheered and hugged her Espeon.

Brock walked over to Lori with a Boulder Badge in his hands. "Wow! I must say that was pretty impressive. I didn't think your Espeon could take out my Aerodactyl with just two tackle attacks." He handed Lori the badge and she took out a small purple case and put the badge neatly inside and then returned it in her bag before sitting down on the bench next to Edgar.

Zeke didn't bother with congratulating her. He just stood up and calmly walked towards the battlefield. Without a word he released his Umbreon Foncé. The two must have really trained together and had gotten to know each other, because Foncé used a Pursuit attack without being told on the Omastar that Brock had sent out.

The Omastar blinked a few times then counted the attack with a Water Gun. Foncé dodged it and used a Tackle attack. The Omastar used another Water Gun before following up with a Spike Cannon.

Foncé dodge both of the attacks and used another Tackle on Omastar. This time Omastar fell over defeated and Zeke recalled his Umbreon back. Brock walked over towards Zeke and handed him the Boulder Badge.

"Good work. I'm impressed. You six must have really trained your Pokémon. I defiantly know that the six of you are going to achieve your goal of becoming a Pokémon Master."

Zeke of course didn't say anything. He just pinned his badge on the inside of his jacket and silently walked towards the others. Lori thought that was very rude of him and she thanked Brock and told him that he had really strong Pokémon.

After Brock had gave each of them a Bide TM and $2700 the six Eeveelution Trainers left Pewter Gym and walked towards the Pokémon Centre to heal their Pokémon. As soon as Zeke got Foncé back he taught the Dark type Bide and suggested that the others should do the same and teach one of their Pokémon the Bide attack. They did so and then the six of them decided to shop at the Pewter City Pokémart to stock up on some new items.

Each of them had brought twenty-eight Pokéballs, twenty-six Potions, forty-eight Escape Ropes, twenty-six Antidotes, twenty-eight Burn Heals, thirty Awakenings and thirty-two Parlyz Heals.

Once they had brought their items the Eeveelution Trainers headed off towards the Museum and payed $100 at the counter. Since the Museum had gotten a few new things added in the price was twice as much as it was before. As the six of them began walking down the long corridor and looking at the paintings of the Legendary Pokémon Edgar, Reena and Lori started talking to each other.

"I wonder why Brock didn't go loony over you two and Krise?" Edgar wondered out loud.

"Maybe he just doesn't have much interest in girls like he used to." Reena guessed.

Lori rolled her eyes. "That'll be the day."

"The paintings a well drawn." Reena commented.

"Maybe, but chances are they probably didn't actually capture the real beauty of the Pokémon." Edgar said. He pointed to a painting of Aerodactyl, Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto and Kabutops. "As you can see here the artist of this painting has really captured the true meaning of this ancient Pokémon. The Pokémon in this painting look so real that I wouldn't be surprised if they jumped right out of the paper."

Reena giggled. "I heard that the artist who did this painting also did a painting of the Kanto Legendaries and the Johto Legendaries as well as a painting with both the Kanto and Johto Legendaries in the one painting. It was the closets he could get to an actual real life painting of the legendary Pokémon."

Lori nodded and scratched Psychique behind the ear. "I can't believe our Pokémon beat Brock's Pokémon straight away. I mean, Brock's Pokémon must have been level forty-one or something."

"Level forty-six actually." Zeke corrected coolly. "Enough mucking around you three. We've wasted enough time without you lot yakking away, so get a move on. The quicker we can leave this place."

Lori was about to ask him why he paid to go in this Museum if he wanted to leave quickly, but she decided not to and instead followed the others towards the last room.

This room was filled with dozens of different Pokémon statues. The legendaries and ancients were there of course, but so where a few other Pokémon. Mostly Kanto Pokémon, but there were a few Johto Pokémon.

When they had finished looking at the Pokémon they left the building. They walked back to the Pokémon Centre where they could decide what to do next.

"I have an idea," Lori said. "Why don't we go back to Viridian City? I was talking to this school teacher and she told me to come see her when I start my training."

Zeke shrugged. "Fine, but then we continue our journey."

It didn't take the six of them long to reach Viridian City. They didn't waste any time and entered the one story school building. Upon arrival Lori instantly noticed that the only person inside the room was the teacher. As soon as she saw Lori and the others she stood up from her desk chair and walked over towards them.

"Why hello, Lori. I'm glad you came. And you brought some friends with you. Splendid! Do come this way."

They followed the teacher towards her desk. As soon as they had got there the teacher began raging through one of her desk draws. After a while she pulled out what looked like six small-sized boxes.

"I've had these for a while now." She said. "I have no use for them, so you may take them. I have no idea what they do, but the six of you might find them useful."

They thanked her and left the house. After they had returned to Pewter City they decide to check what was inside the boxes. Zeke had tooken out a jet-black coloured stone. It looked very much like an evolution stone. Edgar's stone was golden-yellow, Reena's was silvery-blue, Teru's was silvery-white, Krise's was golden-red and Lori's was purple.

"They look so much like evolution stones." Reena commented.

"I wonder if they can actually evolve anything." Teru wondered.

"Yeah, well I'm not interested in evolving my Jolteon at the moment." Edgar replied darkly. He put the stone back in its box. "Come on, let's go to Cerulean City before it gets dark."

"We have to pass Moon Cave first." Lori called out to him as she ran to catch up.

Edgar laughed and together the six of them headed for Moon Cave.

_____________________________________________________________________

Finally I've finished. This chapter was short compared to the first one, but I promise you that the next chapter will be much longer.

Some one had given me an idea of creating other Eeveelutions for each type. Well, I've thought up of one of the other element types and they'll appear later on.

There are only two things that I need. If anyone can think up of an evolution for the Eeveelutions then that'll be great. Eevee must look like Eevee, but larger and with more added features. Same with the others and they also have to be much more menacing or at least strongly looking. All I need is a name and description.

The other thing I need is new Pokémon. This is all I need to know.

Name:

Gender Percentage: (Are there more males or females?)

Species:

Element:

HT:

WT:

Description:

Personality:

Name Meaning:

Natural Learned Attacks:

TM Moves:

HM Moves:

Pokédex Info:

Egg Moves:

Evolution: (If it doesn't have an evolution then leave this space blank. If it does then write it down. If you would like to then you can also give some info on the evolution(s)

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long to post. Please read and review. Flames welcome, but I'll just sic Acqua (Reena's Vaporeon) on ya. Or maybe Foncé. Or better yet, all of the Eeveelutions. ^_^

Ok, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. BTW, if you're going to e-mail me about my stories then please e-mail me at fierystreak@yahoo.com.au. Only use gyaragirl@yahoo.com and turquoisekitten@yahoo.com.au for normal talking. Ok?

Fierystreak.


	3. Pokémon Stolen in Mt Moon!

                                                The Eeveelution Gang    A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update this fic, but I was so busy with my other fics and life itself. Anyway Chapter 3 is finally here, so you can enjoy another chapter of these Eevee and Eeveelution training fic. And don't forget to review after you've done reading it. (^_~) Chapter 3 

   Psychique hit the floor hard as Foncé sent her flying with a Tackle attack. Lori ran straight towards her Espeon and Zeke's Umbreon calmly walked to his Master's side.

   Healing Psychique with a Potion Lori glared at Zeke. "Why do you have to be so harsh?" She demanded. "We're supposed to be a team."

   "I don't train weak types." Zeke answered coldly. "As for being a team you lot are the worst team I have ever joined."

   Lori growled slightly. Right at that moment she felt like giving him a swift kick up the rear, but because his Pokémon were really strong she couldn't. Instead she watched as Zeke left.

   "Deathbreath is the highest level Pokémon here anyway." Lori muttered at Zeke's retreating back. "Zeke's Umbreon isn't anywhere near the level that Edgar's Growlithe is, yet he still manages to win every match that he has battled.

   Lori sighed and curled a lose strand of lavender hair around her middle finger. It was a habit she had always had whenever she was thinking. She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice Edgar sitting next to her on the bench.

   "Thinking deep thoughts?" He asked her.

   Lori looked startled for a moment, but when she saw whom it was she grinned. Out of the whole group it was Edgar that she talked to most. Reena came a close second and she had never really held a sensible conversation with Krise or Zeke. Teru was probably just to shy to talk to her or just didn't know what to say. "Yeah, but it really isn't that important."

   "It must be if you were thinking about it for so long." Edgar pressed, trying to get her to say something.

   Lori's grin turned into a small hint of a smile. "It's nothing really. I was just thinking about how we all ended up in the same group, even though we all have different personalities."

   "Lori everyone has different personalities. Even if they're all best friends. No one is identical and if we all were this world would be a dull, boring place. Don't worry I'm sure that the six of us will get along just fine someday."

   "I hope you're right." Lori said doubtfully as she and Edgar stood up. She then ran towards the others who were ready to leave. Edgar followed close behind her.

   Lori sighed when she saw Krise was talking to Reena. Because the two girls were far off Lori couldn't hear what they were saying, but judging by the way Reena was in near tears it couldn't have been a friendly conversation.

   Lori looked at Zeke pointedly, but he ignored her. He was the leader. It was his job to make sure that everyone wasn't fighting amongst himself or herself, but do you think that Zeke would do a thing like that? No, of course not. His whole life is about caring only for himself and what belongs to him. Never mind about the living people who tag along behind him with their pathetic Pokémon by their side.

   Lori stomped away angrily towards Krise, who was still yelling, and Reena, who had finally started the water works. In just a few strides Lori was within range of hearing the two girl's not so nice conversation.

   "You couldn't even catch a Magikarp!" Krise yelled, sending Reena into more fits of tears.

   "I c-could t-too." Lori heard Reena say between snobs.

   Krise rolled her eyes. "Your Pokémon are totally weak."

   Reena must have gathered some strength from somewhere, because she had stopped crying. "I won a badge and Gym Leaders are supposed to be tough."

   "The only reason you won was because you used a Water-type." Krise pointed out in her usual fiery temper.

   "Yeah, well the only other Pokémon I had was a Pikachu and they're weak against Ground-type Pokémon. Besides, you used your Bulbasaur."

   Lori had decided to stop the augment before things got out of hand. Stepping in between the two she said in a firm voice, "That's enough you two. We have better things to do then have argument duels. Come on, Zeke, Teru and Edgar are waiting for us."

   "Who died and made you Queen?" Krise shrieked loudly as her Flareon growled, causing Psychique to growl back at her.

   Lori cocked her head to one side in annoyance and put her hands on her hips. "Krise, you know very well that I have no intention of leading this group. All I said was for you two to stop fighting and that the others were waiting for us."

   "Ok," Reena said simply, jogging away from Lori and Krise before either of them could say anything.

   Scowling, Krise made her way towards Reena and the boys with Lori trailing not far behind her.

   "Now stay together." Zeke said in his usual cold voice. "Mt. Moon is very large and I'm not going to be responsible for any lost items or if one of you go missing."

   "Thanks a lot." Lori mumbled as she walked straight inside the cave. Looking around she noticed that the cave was very big and quiet surprisingly it wasn't near as dark as most caves.

   "Wow!" Reena breathed. "Look at this place."

   "We're looking, stupid." Krise said gruffly.

   Reena for once ignored her. "This place is incredible!"

   "Yeah, I've heard that there are two fossils down here." Edger said. "The Dome fossil contains Kabuto and the Helix contains Omanyte."

   "I've heard that Team Rocket is still looking for those fossils." Teru said. "No one has managed to find them."

   "Hey, wouldn't it be great if we found them?" Reena asked dreamily.

   "There are six of us and only two fossils." Edgar told her. "It wouldn't be very fair if only two of us got those fossils."

   "Well, I'm not interested in some old smelly fossil that's been underground for only God knows how long." Krise said snottily. "However, I'd be very glad to find a Clefairy down here."

   "I don't know." Lori said. "I wouldn't mind having the Helix fossil."

   "I would love to have the Dome fossil." Edgar said quickly, grinning at Lori.

   "Not a chance." Zeke said coolly. "A Kabutops would be a great addition to my team, so that Dome fossil shall belong to me."

   "That's if you can find it in time." Edgar replied back calmly.

   "Hey, is that a Rocket?" Reena piped up suddenly.

   "Yeah, it is." Edgar answered. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Shall we battle him? He seems to have six Pokéballs?"

   "Why not?" Zeke said with a smirk. "Foncé sure could use a good battle. Ain't that right, Foncé?"

   "Umb!" Foncé replied with a determined nod.

   The group walked towards the Rocket member who glared at them before whipping up a single Pokéball from his belt.

   "No one is going to get past me." He growled. "Who's going to be the first to battle me?"

   "I will." Teru said, stepping forward.

   "Sorry kid, but you're too young to be having Pokémon battles." The Rocket sneered. "Why don't you go home and play with your toys instead?"

   "I'm tougher then I look." Teru told the Rocket, sounding calm even for a little kid. "My Pokémon can beat whatever Pokémon you send out."

   The Rocket member laughed in a high, cold voice. "You have Pokémon that can beat mine? Ha, don't make me laugh! Ok, fine then. Since you only have two Pokémon I'll choose first to give you a bit of a chance." His eyes narrowed to slits. "Not that it's going to make much difference." He tossed the Pokéball he had been holding onto the ground. It hit the ground with a heavy thud and burst open. The beam of red light that came out of the ball twisted and turned until it formed into a powerful looking Machop.

   Teru, not waiting to risk Frisky's health, pulled out another Pokéball from his Pokébelt. "Tyrant, I choose you!"

   Tyrant exploded out of his Pokéball in a burst of red light. Once merged he stood ready in front of the Machop.

   The Rocket member looked unimpressed. "Machop crush that Larvitar with your Karate Chop!"

   "Tyrant, dodge it and use Bite!" Teru ordered, sounding very calm.

   As soon as Machop had gotten closer to use a Karate Chop on the Larvitar Tyrant dodged the attack easily and bit down onto Machop's tough grey skin. With a yell of pain the Machop gave Tyrant a swift kick in the shin, causing the Rock/Ground combo to fly through the air and land not far from Teru.

   "Tyrant get up!" Teru commanded his Pokémon desperately. "You can do it, just get up and keep fighting."

   "Ha, your Larvitar is no match for my Machop." The Rocket smirked. "Machop use another Low Kick attack!"

   Tyrant struggled to get up, but was kicked in the chest and once again he went flying into the air. This time he landed far away from the others, but still managed to stand up straight onto his short, stubby legs.

   "Good work, Tyrant!" Teru called out. "Now use Sandstorm!"

   Tyrant let out a screeching cry, which raised the dust and dirt on the ground and into the air. It caused a sandstorm that left Machop coughing violently and loosing his HP bit by bit.

   "All right, Tyrant now finish it off with another Bite attack!" Teru ordered.

   "Larvitar!" Tyrant yelled just before he bit Machop hard on the left side.

   Machop gave another yell off pain before collapsing onto the ground. Tyrant unlocked his jaws from the Machop's side and then ran over towards Teru, who picked him up.

   "Great job, Tyrant." Teru told his Larvitar as the small Pokémon yelled his named happily. "You deserve a good rest. Tyrant, return!"

   As Tyrant got sucked into a Pokéball Reena stepped forward with Acqua beside her. The next Pokémon the Rocket member sent out was a male Nidoran, so Reena choose Acqua.

   "A Vaporeon?" The Rocket sneered. "How do you expect to win with a Vaporeon? Ah, who cares? Nidoran start off with your Horn Attack!"

   "Quick, Acqua use your Water Gun to push that Pokémon back!" Reena called out instantly.

   Acqua squirted a powerful blast of water at the male Nidoran, who was sent flying back towards the cave walls. The kids were surprised when the Nidoran had gotten up. It took a fighting stance and then charged towards Acqua with incredible speed. The Tackle attack sent Acqua flying, but with a backward flip in mid-air she landed gracefully on all four paws, ready to battle.

   Reena sighed in relieve. She pointed towards the now tired male Nidoran and ordered her next attack. "Acqua use Quick Attack!"

   "Quick Nidoran, use Horn Attack!" The Rocket commanded and the Nidoran charged forward.

   However, Acqua was ready for this. She also charged forward and right before the Nidoran and Vaporeon met each other Acqua charged course, so that she was behind the Nidoran. She quickly blasted the Poison Pokémon with a powerful stream of water, which sent the Pokémon to the cave wall once more. Only this time it didn't get up.

   Acqua waited for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and then running towards her trainer. Reena congratulated her Vaporeon and then recalled Acqua to her side.

   "Very impressive." The Rocket said to Reena as Edgar stepped forward. The Rocket's glance turned towards Edgar. "I suppose you're going to be next. Fine then I choose you!" He threw a Pokéball on the ground and it burst open. Out came a ray of red light, which formed into a Grimer.

   "Another Poison Pokémon?" Edgar asked, not impressed. He shrugged and then called Electrique to the battlefield.

   "A Jolteon?" The Rocket asked. "Another Eeveelution? Well, I'm not so surprised. Grimer use Poison Gas!"

   "Don't let it harm you, Electrique!" Edgar called out. "Use Thundershock!"

   Since Grimers are so slow Electrique's electrical attack hit its mark. As the Grimer was coated in a crackling yellow light Electrique threw sand at its face and then quickly followed it up with a Tackle that had caused the Rocket member to return his Grimer.

   "Hah, good work Electrique!" Edgar said as his Jolteon jumped around him. "That was a short, but excellent battle."

   "Jolt Jolt!" Electrique agreed.

   "Well, it's my turn now." Krise said. "Send in your Pokémon."

   "Don't tell me," The Rocket sneered as he choose a Pokéball. "You have one of the five Eeveelutions. Let's see now, I have already seen Vaporeon and Jolteon, so you must either have Flareon, Espeon or Umbreon." He tossed the Pokéball on the ground. "Let's see if you can beat this."

   From the Pokéball out emerged a Raticate. Krise was not impressed. She called Feuer by her side and told her Flareon to get ready to battle.

   "Feuer I'm counting on you, so don't you dare lose." Krise told her Flareon.

   "Flare!" Feuer responded with a curt nod.

   Krise pointed at the Raticate and called out in a firm voice, "Feuer, heat this battle up with an Ember!"

   "Dodge it Raticate." The Team Rocket member ordered gruffly.

   "Flareon!" Feuer cried out as she unleashed bits of Embers from her fur collar and fluffy tail. At the same time the Raticate ran to one side to avoid the fiery attack.

   "Darn." Krise swore. "Feuer use Quick Attack!"

  Feuer called out her name before charging towards the Raticate like an out-of-control train. She slam head first into the Raticate's flank, but instead of the Raticate feeling like it had soft fur and bones, it felt more like Feuer had just hit something thick and made of steel.

   Feuer looked up expecting to see the Raticate looking down at her. It was the Raticate, but it was surrounded by a yellowish glow. Confused Feuer used an Ember attack, but it couldn't penetrate the yellowish shield.

   "Fla?" She asked confusedly, while tapping gently at the shield with a paw.

   "Feuer, quit mucking around and try to break that shield with a Quick Attack!" Krise ordered, dancing around frantically.

   "Eon!" Feuer nodded.

   She stepped backwards until she had enough distance to go fast and then charged forward. Dodging this way and that in a blink of an eye, Feuer made a move to hit Raticate only once again she slammed into the yellowish shield that seemed to be protecting Raticate from every attack.

   "Oh no." Krise muttered as her Flareon was sent flying backwards.

   The Team Rocket laughed loudly. "Ha! I've just discovered the world's first flying Flareon!" He chuckled darkly and then ordered Raticate to use its next attack. "Raticate, finish of that fiery fur ball with a Hyper Fang!"

   "No, Feuer!" Krise called out. "Try to dodge it!"

   Getting up as fast as she possibly could Feuer tried to take a first step, but halfway her right hind leg buckled and she fell forward onto her stomach. Instead of trying to force herself to get up again she started to drag herself by pulling her body, legs and tail across the ground. There were exactly two problems with this. One: She was moving way too slowly to even be able to dodge Raticate's Hyper Fang attack. And two: The ground was littered with small stones that were giving her a lot more cuts then she had started off with.

   "Please, Feuer you have to get out of there!" Krise called desperately. She made a move to charge forward, but Edgar pulled her back.

   "Don't be an idiot." He hissed t her. "You'll get hurt or something."

   Krise yanked her arm away from Edgar's tight grip. "Don't tell me what to do." She hissed back at him. However, before she could move the Team Rocket member took out six brand new Ultra Balls.

   Looking at the kid's surprised looks he said, "Ha, do the six of you really think that I'd use weak Pokémon? The first four Pokémon are the ones I stole today and have been forced to obey me."

   "Cate." The Raticate agreed, nodding sadly.

   The man clenched his fists and said angrily. "Those first three Pokémon were weak, but now my original six, plus this Raticate are going to take you down! And then after that I can steal your Pokémon." The man throw one of the new Ultra Balls he had just took out of his pocket, enlarged it and threw it hard on the ground. It broke open and out appeared a Dugtrio. "Dugtrio use Earthquake on those pests and their pathetic Pokémon!"

   "Dugtrio-trio!" Dugtrio called out before concentrating on making the ground inside the cave shake.

   "Quick Krise, recall Feuer!" Lori called out.

   Krise recalled Feuer without a moment hesitation. Knowing what to do she took out her Pokéball containing Razor and tossed it as quickly as she could on the ground. It burst open and out came her Bulbasaur ready to battle.

   "Good idea." Lori said. "But all I have besides Psychique is Vulpes my Vulpix and she's a Fire type. Oh wait, Psychique can help." Lori ordered Psychique to her side and her Espeon obeyed instantly.

   "My Eevee isn't going to do much damage against a Ground type, so I choose you Tyrant!" Teru released the Pokéball containing Tyrant and out appeared the small Larvitar.

   "Lar?" He asked Teru confusedly.

   "We have a tough situation at the moment Tyrant, so get ready to battle that Dugtrio and Raticate."

   "Tar." Tyrant said with a determined nod. "Larvitar!"

   Zeke released Blade from his Pokéball and then ordered Foncé out to battle. The Scyther and Umbreon stood ready and waiting for orders, while standing in front of the Dugtrio.

   Reena called out Acqua and her Vaporeon stood ready in front of the Dugtrio.

   "Um, guys Electrique is an Electric type and Deathbreath is a Fire type. Both of which have a weakness to ground types." Edgar told everyone.

   "So, then use them to battle the Raticate." Zeke suggested gruffly, obviously not in the mood for small talk.

   Edgar sent out his Jolteon to stand in a battling position in front of the Raticate and then released Deathbreath out of his Pokéball, who instantly took a ready-to-battle stance in front of the Raticate.

   "Yeah, just leave my Pokémon to battle this high level Raticate by themselves."

   "I'll help." Reena told him, as she unclipped Spark's Pokéball from her Pokébelt and tossed it gently on the ground. Out emerged her Pikachu, who also took a fighting stance in front of the Raticate.

   "Me, too." Teru said, releasing Frisky out to help battle the Raticate.

   "Vulpes will be able to help." Lori said as she released her Vulpix out to battle the Raticate.

   "I'd use Feuer to battle that Raticate as well, but she's way too injured." Krise told everyone gruffly.

   "Don't worry." Lori said smoothly, trying to be nice even though she didn't really like Krise all that much. "As soon as this battle is over with we'll take her straight to the Pokémon Centre in Cerulean. Isn't that right, Zeke?" She couldn't help asking him in a fake sweet voice.

   "Yeah, whatever." Zeke replied tonelessly.

   "Six Pokémon against my Dugtrio and five against Raticate." The Rocket member said in fake nervousness. "Gee, it's too bad that little Flareon can't join this battle anymore." He smirked evilly. "But now I can turn the tables and make this Pokémon battle much more interesting."

   With that said he released his other five Pokémon out to battle. Out emerged a Venomoth, Exeggutor, Onix, Rapidash and Tauros.

   "Oh great, another big battle." Reena groaned.

   Zeke instantly snapped into leader mode. "Teru you battle Tauros with your Larvitar; Reena use can battle Rapidash with your Vaporeon; Edgar you can battle Venomoth with your Growlithe; Krise you can battle Onix with your Bulbasaur; Lori you can battle Dugtrio with your Espeon and I'll battle the Exeggutor with my Umbreon."

   Right." The others replied with a nod.

   The battle raged. Tyrant used Bite, Tackle and Sandstorm against Tauros as many times as he could. Acqua squirted the Rapidash with a powerful burst of her Water Gun attack, drenching the Fire Pokémon instantly. Deathbreath used Ember after Ember, as well as his other techniques, against the Venomoth. Razor whipped at Onix with his long green vines and even used a growl and a Leech Seed technique to weaken the huge Rock/Ground combo. Psychique used Confusion and Quick attack against the Dugtrio and Foncé attacked the Exeggutor with multiple Pursuit and Quick Attacks. At the same time Frisky, Electrique, Vulpes and Blade helped each other to battle the high level Raticate.

   The Team Rocket member grunted in annoyance. "Everyone show those kids how to really battle. Raticate use Hyper Fang on each one of those pesky Pokémon that are battling you, Dugtrio use Earthquake against that Espeon, Venomoth use Psychic against the Growlithe, Exeggutor use Solarbeam on that Umbreon, Onix use Iron Tail on that Bulbasaur, Rapidash use Fire Blast on that Vaporeon, and Tauros you can use your Hyper Beam attack against that Larvitar."

   Because the Rocket's Pokémon where at a higher level and the group's Pokémon was still tired out from their last battle they fainted instantly, leaving the whole group defenseless.

   "Oh no." Reena moaned. "Now what do we do?"

   "Don't chuck a hissy fit." Krise snapped at her.

   The Rocket rolled his eyes. "Look kids I have an important business to attend to, so if you all don't mind I'm just going to take your Pokémon and just leave. Not that any of you are in any position to protest. Exeggutor use Sleep Powder on them!"

   "Utor!" Exeggutor said softly as he shook his leaves gently. Out came the light blue coloured powder that made everyone except for Rocket and his Pokémon fall asleep.

   "Good night, little kids." Rocket sneered as he took everyone's Pokémon that they had recalled from their Pokébelt. "Thanks for the Pokémon and sleep tight." And with that he chuckled darkly, returned his Pokémon into their Pokéballs and then left to go find the fossils like he was suppose to in the first place.

_____________________________________________________________________

   Rocket, as he was known, because besides Giovanni he was the world's strongest and deadliest Team Rocket member, smirked as he looked at all twelve new Pokéballs that he had stole from six loser kids. Each Pokéball had a different Pokémon inside and being so strong for their level and form he wasn't about to let them go.

   His friend and partner Chelsea came up from behind him. "My, you must have had a great time. So, I take it that you found those fossils?"

   Rocket was still smirking. He held all twelve Pokéballs in both of his hands and showed them to Chelsea. "Nope not yet, but I did steal these from a group of six weakling kids."

   "You idiot!" Chelsea shrieked. "We don't have time for stealing a group of little kid's Pokémon!"

   "Chelsea, the youngest looked to be about ten or eleven and the oldest was either thirteen or fourteen. Besides, you wouldn't be saying that if you knew what was in these Pokéballs."

   "Fine, then tell me." Chelsea snapped impatiently.

   "Ok then. In these Pokéballs are an Eevee, Larvitar, Vaporeon, Pikachu, Jolteon, Growlithe, Flareon, Bulbasaur, Espeon, Vulpix, Umbreon and Scyther."

   Chelsea snorted. "Well, that's hardly anything to celebrate about."

   "Yeah, but when the ones who haven't evolved yet evolve we'll have another Eeveelution, Tyranitar, Raichu, Arcanine, Venusaur, Ninetales and Scizor."

   "Only if I get half." Chelsea said. "You know very well that we only pretend to work with Team Rocket."

   "So, when do we leave this place?" Rocket asked impatiently.

   "Soon, not just yet." Chelsea said and Rocket scrolled. "We need those fossils for one thing and you know what else we need."

   "How can I forget?" Rocket snorted. "You've been talking about it for months now."

   "Yes and you still haven't even got it." Chelsea hissed.

   "Well, at least we know it is somewhere in the Rocket Headquarters." Rocket said, ignoring Chelsea's angry hissing tone. "Maybe we can get it tonight."

   Chelsea flicked back her long silky strawberry blond hair so that it was away from her face and resting against her back. Her sapphire blue eyes shone with doubt as she stared patiently at Rocket. "And how do you suppose we're gonna do that?"

   Rocket shrugged. "Like I know. We should have been able to get it ages ago."

   "We would have if you hadn't have ruined all our plans. Your lucky Giovanni didn't put two and two together with the bunch of mistakes you made. And he calls you his best Team Rocket member. Humph, if that's your best then I don't want to see your worst."

   "If the two of us weren't made to be partners I would've left right now." Rocket growled.

   "That would've been fine by me." Chelsea said silkily. "I don't need some male Team Rocket partner to help me do bad things."

   Rocket's face softly a little and his tone was slightly gentler. "So, do we have plans for tonight?"

   "No, not really." Chelsea sniffed. "We've done all we can for now, but I don't know what we'll do if we don't get that object back. Hey, which kids did you steal those Pokémon from?"

   Rocket shrugged and described the kid's appearance to Chelsea, who gave a sudden shrink of horror when he had finished.

   "Are you crazy?" She shrilled. "Those six kids are The Eeveelution Gang, who are designed to protect us."

   Rocket laughed loudly. "What? Those kids?"

   "Yes, those kids." Chelsea snapped. "It may not seem like it now, but those kids are going to save us from a terrible evil being."

   "Whatever you say, crazy lady." Rocket said, still laughing. He shook his head slightly. "I just hope you know what you're talking about, 'cause I sure don't."

   "'Cause you don't, but at least I do." Chelsea snapped. She flicked back her hair again. "Anyway, I have to go. There's an important meeting tonight and I must intend it."

   Rocket snorted. "You and your darn meetings. Just how many more do you have to tend too anyway?"

   Chelsea grinned and flicked a speck of dust from her skit. "Five more to go and these are very important meetings." She looked at her watch. "I'm going to be gone for an hour or more, so you better find those Fossils."

   "What about the object?" Rocket asked.

   Chelsea thought about that for a few moments. "We'll worry about that tomorrow since it's getting late. Just get those Fossils and we'll be done for tonight."

   Rocket nodded and left the room.

_____________________________________________________________________

   Lori woke up and groaned. As she sat up a wave of dizziness washed through her head, so she rested a few minutes before sitting up properly. Around her the others were groaning and slowly setting up.

   "My Pokémon!" Krise suddenly shrieked loudly, making everyone else jump.

   The others checked to see if their Pokémon were missing and they were. It was obvious that the Rocket member had stolen them and each of the kids had their own thoughts and feelings about this. Teru was worried about the Pokémon, Reena was crying, Edgar was trying to figure out a way to get them back, Krise was furious, Lori was hopeful and Zeke just didn't really seem to care. Then again he probably cared only for his own Pokémon rather then the other's.

   "They're gone!" Reena snobbed uncontrollably.

   "Oh, get over yourself." Krise huffed.

   "Enough!" Lori said firmly. "You two fighting with each other isn't going to help. We need a plan to get them back."

   "What we also need is new Pokémon." Zeke said. "And I'm sure there are a couple of cave dwellers in here that we can capture and take with us."

   The others all nodded in agreement and started searching for Pokémon, but Pokémon in this cave were either extinct or just hard to find. In the end Teru managed to catch a Zubat, Reena captured a Clefairy much to Krise's annoyance, Edgar had captured a Geodude and Krise had captured a Paras. Lori and Zeke were lucky enough o find two nice trainers to borrow their Pokémon after they told the two other kids about the situation. The girl instantly handed over her Sandshrew's Pokéball to Lori, while her brother gave away his Poliwag to Zeke.

   "Thanks." Lori said gratefully as she clipped Sandshrew's Pokéball onto her belt. "We'll look after them and promise to give them back when we're finished."

   Two hours later of training the group at assembled outside Mt Moon cave to think up of a plain. Zeke was still annoyed at the fact that he had to train someone else's Pokémon to a higher level then his Umbreon, but Lori managed to point out that they really had no choice and that those two trainers were just trying to help.

   "This is such a damn waste of time." Zeke said coolly. "If we Pokémon weren't in danger I wouldn't even be bothered about doing this.

   Lori clenched her fists in anger and just managed to stop herself from smashing Zeke in the face. Instead she took a deep breath and calmly flicked her hair back behind her shoulders. She reminded herself to keep calm and just ignore Zeke's coldness and Krise's fiery temper.

   "What we need to do first is find out where that Rocket member has taken our Pokémon." Edgar said, trying to get started on saving their Pokémon.

   Quiet surprisingly it was Reena that had thought of something the others didn't. "Hey, shouldn't we be finding those fossils?"

   Krise glared at her. "Jeeze! What kind of moron are you? We're suppose to be getting our Pokémon back and you're too worried about some dumb old fossils."

   Reena rolled her eyes and protested. "No, I'm not worried about those fossils. I care more for my Pokémon then myself. I just thought it might be a good idea to find them, because I think Team Rocket may still be looking for them. And if we find out were those fossils are we'll find Team Rocket and maybe even our Pokémon."

   "She has a point." Edgar said slowly. "But we only have one Pokémon between us. Would it even be enough to defeat them and get our Pokémon back?"

   "Of course it wouldn't." Zeke snapped, but then he grinned in a way that made the others cringe. "But I may have a plan that just might work."

   Fifteen minutes later the group had searched this way and that for any place that looked as if it would hide two fossils, but they couldn't find it. However, lucky for them they did manage to find two Team Rocket members guarding the entrance of a small step ladder leading down a hole in the ground.

   "Hmmm! Those Rocket members must be guarding something and if I'm correct it could be the fossils."

   "Well, we need to beat those two before we can get down that ladder." Teru said thoughtfully. "Lori and Zeke why don't you two do the honors?"

   Lori was a bit confused about why Teru even suggested that she and Zeke battle the Rockets together and by the look on Zeke's face he didn't really seem to care.

   The two Rocket members were more then happy to have a two-on-two battle with Lori and Zeke on the count that the loser handed over all of his or her money and any information that the winners wanted.

   "Go, Cubone!"

   The man with the dark hair and eyes who introduced himself as Curtis released a small Dog-like Pokémon holding a thick bone club and wearing a skull helmet over his head.

   "Go, Shellder!"

   The female had shoulder-length dark blue hair and light green eyes. She had called herself Nancy and her Shellder seemed in tip-top condition then anyone would expect from a team Rocket member."

   "Go, Sandshrew!" Lori yelled, releasing the Sandshrew that the kind female trainer had lent her.

   "Go, Poliwag!" Zeke's tone of voice was high and cold as he released his borrowed Pokémon out to battle.

   "Cubone, use your Headbutt on that Poliwag!"

   "Shellder, use Supersonic on Sandshrew!"

   "Poliwag, start off with Hypnosis on Cubone!"

   "Sandshrew, use sand-Attack on Shellder!"

   Each Pokémon had managed to do what they had been ordered to and since Cubone was now snoozing away, Shellder was left to defend himself. Even though the odds were against him two to one he still looked determined. However, Zeke and Lori had other ideas. Zeke had decided to keep ordering his Poliwag to attack the Cubone until it was down, while Lori's Sandshrew continued battling the Shellder.

   "Damn it, Cubone! Wake up!" Curtis yelled. "You're going to loose us this match!"

   "Forget it." Zeke said darkly. "You Cubone is destroyed. Poliwag finish it off with water Gun!"

   Poliwag squirted out a powerful stream of water that sent Cubone flying through the air and smacking straight into the wall. Growling, Curtis recalled his Cubone.

   "Shellder, let's at take one of them down." Nancy said. "Use your Aurora Beam on that Sandshrew!"

   "Not so fast." Lori said. "Sandshrew use Sand-Attack and quickly follow it up with your Slash attack!"

   "Sandshreeeeewww!" Sandshrew hissed as he threw sand into the Shellder's eyes and then followed it up by leaping into the air and slashing down at Shellder with his claws.

   Shellder managed to survive Sandshrew's attack, but a couple of Doubleslaps from Poliwag made sure that Shellder actually stayed down.

   Zeke and Lori both collected their winnings. Lori looked relieved that they had been able to beat the two Rockets, but Zeke just commented that they were weak.

   Teru looked down at the ladder with a thoughtful look. "We better be careful when we get down there. There could be far more Rockets down there then up here."

   "Yeah, you're probably right." Edgar agreed. He gave a cheerful smile and climbed down the ladder. "So, what are you guys waiting for?"

   Grudgingly Zeke began to climb down the ladder. Once down he started looking around his surroundings, but found nothing by a tunnel lit by light a string of lights connected to the cave walls.

   "Well, that's very convenient." Edgar said dryly. He waved his hand towards the further entrance of the cave-like tunnel. "Shall we proceed further?"

   "Duh! Yeah, unless you don't want your Pokémon back." Zeke snapped rudely.

   Edgar pretended to think. "Let's see. Should I save my Pokémon or not? I mean, its not like Growlithe is one of my favourite Pokémon and I totally hate Jolteon."

   Edgar winked at Lori who giggled. Zeke growled under his breath and started to walk down the tunnel. The others realized that he was gone and quickly caught up with him.

   "Gee, this is sure a long tunnel." Reena commented after ten minutes had passed. What she really wanted to say was that her feet were sore and she was in a desperate need of a rest, but she didn't want Krise and Zeke to think that she was a complainer.

   "Yeah, but it must be for a reason." Lori said. "I mean, I don't think the Rockets really dug up this tunnel. Maybe it had a different use before they took over."

   "Or maybe it was just a pathway from the top floor." Krise said. She shrugged. "Oh well, who cares? Let's just get our Pokémon back and get out of here."

   "I wonder if the fossils are down there?" Edgar said. "It would be great to leave this cave with them, but since there's only two of them we all can't have one."

   "Well, like I said before. I'm not interested in some smelly old fossil." Krise said firmly.

   Edgar smirked. "Why not? It could add to your collection of Pokémon. Besides, they might give you mega bucks for having such a rare Pokémon."

   Krise turned her head to look at Edgar with yellow eyes. "Really, Edgar?"

   Besides her hot-headedness the others had found out that Krise was a total money-loving freak. She also had an interest in shopping and what can buy more shopping items then money? Krise is a totally big spender and goes broke every once in a while. Reena is also a shopaholic, but she takes care of her money and only spends it on what she needs.

   Edgar put his hands inside his pant's pockets and said casually, "Yeah, loads of money. Everyone will want to interview the girl who captured one or even both of the fossil Pokémon."

   Reena giggled as Edgar teased Krise. Krise didn't even release and you could also see the dollar signs appearing in her eyes. As they walked along Lori hummed a tune to stop herself from laughing at the weird look on Krise's face.

   "Stop! Don't go any further!" Called out a voice, making them all jump. "Otherwise you'll have to deal with me."

   The man in front of them was a large, beefy man in a Team Rockets uniform. His dark brown hair was hanging partly over his eyes and he stared at the six kids with small, sharp grey eyes.

   "We'll take that challenge." Zeke sneered as he tossed the only Pokémon he had brought with him. "Go, Poliwag!"

   The man looked unimpressed. "Go, Magnemite!"

   "Oh, crap!" Zeke muttered. "Poliwag, push it back with your Water Gun!"

   Poliwag did so, but Magnemite used Poliwag's stream of water to get to its target. The result was a very fried almost black Poliwag on the ground. Zeke returned the borrowed Poliwag and Lori stepped forward to battle the Magnemite with her Sandshrew.

   "Sandshrew, start off with Earthquake!" She yelled, 'causing the man who owned the Magnemite to look fearfully at the Sandshrew, but Lori had o idea why.

   Sandshrew leaped up into the air, rolled up into a ball and then slammed his body into the ground hard. This caused the ground to shake and for Magnemite to faint, because of its weakness to Ground-Type moves.

   Both Lori and the man recalled their Pokémon. Lori was smiling, but the man she had just beaten looked murderous. He stepped away to reveal another ladder, which they climbed. The ladder lead to a long tunnel that took them ten minutes to walk through. There are six Rockets, which the Eeveelution Gang took turns in defeating each one.

    Finally have twelve Rockets later the group came to a large room. Standing in the middle of the rather plain room was the man who had stolen their Pokémon. Next to him was a woman. The man sneered as he noticed the kids approach them.

    "Give us back our Pokémon!" Reena demanded loudly, which just caused the man to smirk.

   "You have to battle us for them." He sneered. The women next to him didn't say anything. She just grinned.

   "Fine." Zeke said darkly.

   They each took out a Pokéball and began the battle. Each person was determined to win.

   Fierystreak: Ok, I'm going to end this chapter right here 'cause it is already up to 13 pages long. Obviously the battle is gonna be in the next chapter. Hopefully it won't be long arriving then this one.

  Lazuli: Fiery told me that she may put up another Eeveelution story up later on as well. It's probably going to be a story of a group of wild evolved Eevees with the old Eeveelutions and new ones, too.

   Fierystreak: Um…maybe. It's not certain yet. It depends if the idea suits our Eeveelution Gang fans or not. Anyway the Pokémon that were sent to me will hopefully appear in the next chapter. Each one of them IS going to have a trainer. Now that I've finished this section I'm going to end the whole Author's note with the usual please review. Remember, the more reviews my stories have the quicker it more likely is going to be updated. Hopefully! ^_^

Fierystreak


End file.
